


A visit home

by Spacejamismyjam



Category: Batman (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejamismyjam/pseuds/Spacejamismyjam
Summary: Adrien sees Mari happy with her new family and it not down with it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 459





	A visit home

**Author's Note:**

> I really like putting everyone in painful situations. Also although the consent situation is murky with our boy Adrien please don't make light of it. Consent is a really important issue! Even if your partner is down at first like Mari was you gotta keep a constant communication with them so it doesn't turn bad!

Visting Paris was wonderful Thomas loved playing at his grandparent's bakery and stealing treats. Today Marinette took Thomas to play at a park while she watched from a bench. Her son was a bit of a daredevil. He was climbing on the monkey bars and waving at her upside down.  
A blonde man sat down besides her and she largely ignored him watching her son play untill he spoke.  
"M'lady why didn't you tell me?" He looked at the dark haired green eyed boy intently.  
That voice she hadn't heard it in years.  
"Adrien?"  
"Yes. Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was more urgent. He looked so much older now.  
"Why would I?"  
"But-"  
"He's not yours Adrien." She told him firmly.  
"But he has my eyes." Adrien argued.  
"Those are his daddy's eyes," she watched as Thomas struggled to pull himself up, "he looks just like his daddy."  
"But he's the right age for-"  
"He's not yours."  
"He is we both know it."  
"Your delusional Adrien." Thomas fell and ran crying to his mother. Marinette started speaking to him in Arabic. He pointed to a spot of his arm that had gotten scratched. She took out a disinfectant pad wiped it off and put a bandaid on it. After that she gave the wound a kiss and sent him off.  
"Arabic?"  
"Its his daddy's first language. He taught me when we were dating."  
"Mari please I'm not asking for much."  
"Yes you are Adrien. He's not your son. He's mine. I can tell you if you can see him or not."  
"Please Marinette, I just want to-"  
"Adrien, your nothing more than a annoyance. Leave me and my son alone." She called for him in Arabic and he soon came pouting. She took his hand and they started walking. Adrien followed. He knew they were going to the bakery. That boy was his son he knew it. The timeline matched up perfectly. He smiled remembering what had happened she was hesitant at first always nervous. She teased and said that she didn't want to but she gave in in the end.  
The bakery was busy but empting out. He waited till it was nearly empty to enter. He could hear a tiny voice say "baba." This eyes followed the sound to see his son running into the outstretched arms of a man. The man was handsome dark skined probably Arabic and had bright green eyes. Effortlessly he picked up him up and tossed him in the air catching him. His son laughed nuzzling into his neck. He started to speak, "baba 'ahbak"  
The man smiled and loudly kissed the boys cheek.  
He walked towards the two. "Hello," Adrien started he wanted to be polite.  
"Hello," the man said while shifting the boy away from him.  
"I think you have my son." Adrien started.  
"Habibti," Marinette appeared. "I think we need to take this in the house."  
They looked at each other exchanging a silent conversation. Eventually she nodded and they moved into the living area Adrien followed. They shared a kiss and she took his son away.  
He watched as she took him away up the stairs.  
"I want to see my son."  
"He's not yours." The man says.  
"He is! He's mine he has my eyes!"  
"Yes, the child that calls me 'baba' is yours. Nevermind the fact I also have green eyes. He's mine."  
"I want a paternity test. It will prove he's mine."  
"You know. We don't have to do anything for you Agreste."  
"He's mine! I have have the right to see him!"  
"No you are not his father. I would know." Marinette said.  
"He's mine we made him together. M'lady please we can be a family like you wanted."  
"No. I'm married I'm happy. He's expecting a sibling. I don't want to give that up."  
"I'll sue!"  
"Yes, sue the girl you raped for custody of the child. Brilliant idea-"the man took a sip of his tea before continuing, "It's not like any of this would become public due to the courts and destroy your business, relationships and reputation."  
"Rape?! It was consensual! You know nothing!"  
"I know enough. My Habibti told me enough," he took another sip of tea his calm demeanor raising the tension in the air, a silent threat.  
"I love her!"  
"Pity."  
"You don't know anything!"  
"He knows enough," Marinette appeared circling her arms around his neck over the couch, "your not his father. Damian is," she said as she kissed his temple. The mystery man had a name, 'Damian' fitting as it was the antichrist's name in that one movie he'd been forced to watch.  
"He's mine. Can't I at least meet him?"  
Marinette glared at him till a small voice said "baba!"  
Damian rose and grabbed the child with expert speed, "No no not now."  
"But baba owwie!" He pointed to a small bruise on his hand. Damian kissed Thomas's hand and looked at Marinette before taking him up the stairs.  
"Adrien I think it would be best for you to leave."  
"But I-"  
"Even if he was yours I would never let you see him."  
"Never?"  
"Never. Get out."  
So he did. Adrien left the bakery with a heavy heart.  
"Is he gone?" Damian asked.  
"Yes darling. He's gone." Marinette said collapsing on the couch. Damian brought Thomas down and opened his arms picking up Marinette before sitting on the couch. The little family stayed huddled into eachother for a while after that.


End file.
